


The night we met

by winters_child30



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Book/Movie 3: The Death Cure, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Post-The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers, after paradise, much needed talkin, newt is not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_child30/pseuds/winters_child30
Summary: Thomas wakes up remembering that Newt might still be alive
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	The night we met

_**"Come on! Come on!" Minho's voice echoed amidst all the chaos** _

_**"TERESA!" Thomas yelled** _

_**Thomas lay there watching as Theresa stood among the burning and wreckage, everything seemed to go slow all of a sudden. Teresa stood up with a look in her eyes, Thomas was confused but felt like he knew what she was going to do. As they locked eyes , Thomas watched in horror as the building started to collapse behind her and finally reached her .** _

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Thomas yelled as he watched Teresa be engulfed into the flame** _

Thomas woke up with a jolt flinching at his wounds his heart pounding so fast and was breathing hard. His hand are over his chest as he looked around to find himself in some sort of a tent , with a dimly light lamp. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple as memories flashed.

_**"Please Tommy, Please" Newt's voice echoed** _

_**Thomas tried to fight Newts when he was going in and out out consciousness as a Crank.** _

_**"Newt Please!" Thomas screamed as Newt lunged at him** _

_**"Tommy" Newt whispered as he fell to the ground his eyes black as Brenda arrived and he heard Teresa over the microphone** _

_**"GO! He still has a heartbeat go to Theresa!" Brenda yelled as she crouched by Newts side** _

Thomas opened his eyes _NEWT_ he thought and got up to find himself wearing what looked like a loose shirt with some khakhi shorts. _What the hell He thought to himself_

He looked at the necklace Newt had given him which was resting on a table and put it around his neck.

He stepped out of the tent and saw that it was dark outside and the stars seemed to twinkle more brightly than ever . He turned to find the camp a little further away, as he walked closer he could see the fire ablaze and hear indistinct chatter . He could see peoples silhouette as they danced and song around the campfire.

Thomas finally reached the campsite and saw Minho sitting by the fire next to Brenda and Gally. His heart skipped a beat not seeing Newt there.

Minho looked up and smiled" Thomas! You're finally awake" he said as he stood up and gave him a hug

"Yeah, it's nice to finally see you Minho" Thomas said hugging him back.

"Hey you" Brenda said as she hugged Thomas

"Hey , thank you for everything" Thomas said smiling a little.

"Thomas" Gally said 

"Gally" Thomas replied. Gally did help them break Minho out and take down WCKD but Thomas just could not forget poor little Chuck's face as he died.

"Uhm .." Thomas started as he gulped" Is Newt stil.." Thomas voice trailed off as he took a deep breath

"Yeah yeah, he is fine, we took a little bit of your blood and mixed it with the serum and he is recovering , almost recovered , just a little bit of black veins " Brenda said

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief 

"Yeah he is somewhere on the other side " Minho said pointing behind him " He is usually over the rocks with Sonya" 

_Sonya?_ Thomas though "The blonde friend of Aris?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah , it's better if you go talk to him rather than me telling you about it" Minho said.

"Ok thanks bud" Thomas said patting Minho's back and started walking towards the direction that Minho pointed

He walked for a while and climbed over the rocks to find Newt. Newt was right there wearing a similar loose white shirt with some baggy pants, he seemed healthier and seemed to look just like the tall blonde boy from the maze before he was infected.Thomas smiled to himself and then saw the blonde girl, Sonya with Newt as they laughed together.

Thomas exhaled and furrowed his brows as he approached them .

Sonya seemed to notice Thomas first as she looked up, he eyes lighting up and Newt looked up to see what Sonya was looking at .

"Hey" Thomas said smiling at Newt

"Thomas Hi!" Newt said standing up " You'r finally awake" he said as he hugged him

Thomas hugged him back tightly and said " Yeah and you're alive"

"Yep" Newt said pulling away 

"Hi , I am Lizzie" Sonya said putting her hand forward 

"Lizzie? I thought you were Sonya" Thomas said puzzled as he shook her hand

"Oh that's one hell of a story mate" Newt said looking at Lizzie smiling

"Thomas, meet Elizabeth." Newt said putting his arm on Thomas's shoulder" or Lizzie as most of us call her, she is my sister" he said smiling 

Thomas was surprised to say the least and it clearly showed "Close your mouth you'll attract bloody flies" Newt said jokingly

"Sister?How? How did you know? When/" Thomas fumbled looking back and forth between Lizzie and Newt.

"It's a long story but in short, while I was infected, I started getting some of my old memories back and I remember having a sister , we were separated and our parents were killed." Newt started

"And then they separated us and put us in different mazes. Once we rescued your friend, some of us went back in to steal some classified WCKD files" Lizzie continued "And we all got a look at out files and I figured out that I had a brother " she said smiling

"Wow, That's great !"Thomas said smiling

"Yeah, she is my only family, feels good to be back " Newts said giving her a side hug.

"right back at you" Lizzie said " i should get going, Aris is waiting for me... You two should catch up" she said winking .

"Now don't get too close with that Aris guys " Newt said his hands on his hips as she walked off

She turned around and stuck her tongue out "Yeah yeah" she giggled

"Feels weird but great having a sister mate." Newt said as he turned around " I'm glad I-" 

He was cut off by Thomas practically attacking him with a hug making him fall on his back.

"Oof " Newt said as he landed on his back 

"I am so happy you're alive Newt." Thomas said his head on Newt's shoulder and his around around his waist.

"I am glad I am alive too Tommy" Newt said hugging him back .

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you" Thomas said getting up but still straddling Newt.

" I can't believe you still have this " Newt said resting on his elbows as he touched the necklace around Thomas's neck.

"Of course I still have it , What do you expect" Thomas said getting off of Newt as they both sat next to each other resting their backs on a log 

Newt smiled and looked up at the stars " It feels so different doesn't it? "he said "back in the maze we were sitting just like this , you just a scared little greenie . In the maze we could hear the maze changing , now it's so calm and peaceful. he said smiling remembering that night

Thomas turned to look at Newt smiling .

"Why did you give me this ?" Thomas said looking at the necklace

Newt turned a little and held the necklace and twisted one end of the necklace and pulled out some papers." Because of this" Newt said inches away from Thomas's face holding the paper 

Thomas took the paper from Newt " What is it?" he asked

"Read it ." Newt said going down into the sand and resting his head on the log .

Thomas gave it a read.

_** Dear Thomas, ** _

_** This is the first letter I can remember writing. ...Obviously, l don’t know if I wrote any before the maze... but, even if it’s not my first, it’s likely to be my last. ** _

_** I want you to know that I’m not scared. Well, not of dying, anyway, it’s... more forgetting. It’s losing myself to this virus, that’s what scares me. ** _

_**So every night, I’ve been saying their names out loud: Alby... Winston... Chuck... and I just repeat them over and over, like a prayer, and it... and it all comes flooding back: Just the little things, like the way the sun used to hit the Glade at that perfect moment, right before it slipped beneath the walls... and I remember the taste of Frypan’s stew, ** _ Thomas smiled to himself. _** I never thought I’d miss that stuff so much. ** _

_** And I remember you;  ** _ Thomas looked up to find Newt looking at him.

_**I remember the first time you came up in the box, just a scared little greenie who couldn’t even remember his own name... but from that moment you ran into the Maze, I knew I’d follow you anywhere. And I have... we all have. ** _

Thomas started tearing up a little.

_**If I could do it all over again I would, and I wouldn’t change a thing. And my hope for you... is when you’re looking back, years from now, you’ll be able to say the same. The future’s in your hands now, Tommy, and I know you’ll find a way to do what’s right.  You always have. Take care of everyone for me, and take care of yourself. You deserve to be happy. Thank you for being my friend.** _

_** Goodbye mate, Newt.** _

Thomas's was teary eyed because it hit him . He had no idea what he would do if he had lost Newt . 

"Tommy" Newt said sitting up "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here Newt" Thomas said 

"But I am, and everything will be ok" Newt said cupping Thomas's cheek before hugging him.

Thomas put his head on Newt's shoulder as he hugged him . He hugged him tightly his lips now resting on Newt's shoulder as Newt rubbed his hand in circle on his back

"We'll be ok Tommy" Newt whispered 

Thomas pulled away and he could see Newt clearly in the light of the flame . His skin glowing in the light, his eyes a hazel brown and his blonde hair glistening under the moonlight. 

Thomas was quite literally seeing Newt in a new light . Before he knew it he closed the distance between them and kissed Newt. Before he realised what he did, he felt Newt kiss him back and put his hand on his cheek . Thomas smiled a little as they kissed . It was slow but still a little aggressive due to the pent up feelings. 

After kissing for some time, Thomas pulled away still holding onto Newts cheek .Newt looked at Thomas and smiled.

"I guess we'll be alright" Thomas said smiling

"Yeah we will" Newt said as they curled up by the fire with the clod wind as they watched the stars drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first ever newtmas fic , didn't like the fact that newt had to die in TDC *shudder*  
> hope u liked it , don't forget to like and comment!


End file.
